You Got Me
by linzschminz
Summary: Chad believes insecure Sonny doesn't have to change anything about herself to make him fall deeper in love…


**So basically to love this oneshot to its full extent you**

**MUST**

**LISTEN**

**TO**

**YOU**

**GOT**

**ME**

**BY**

**HOLLYWOOD**

**ENDING**

**But after you fall in love, PLEASE remember that Cameron Byrd is all mine bYE**

**I don't own SWAC or You Got Me but maybe when I marry Cam then I'll be like owner-in-law of the song idk.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**BTW, it's all in Chad's POV**

_Don't you put your makeup on, you don't need it tonight._

Sonny is so naturally beautiful…I don't know why she feels the need to put any makeup on, even though she still looks just as beautiful.

_You can let your hair fall down, it'll be just right._

"Sorry my hair is such a mess," Sonny apologized as we sat in a coffee shop between rehearsals. Her hair was down on her shoulders, naturally wavy and very shiny. It even made _my hair _jealous.

_I like you better when it's not, just pretend_

Sonny and I sat on her living room floor rolling with laughter. I love this side of her, when she's completely relaxed and effortlessly hilarious, we have fun for hours on end just hanging out. Sometimes at work, she'll be stressed out from the load they give the poor girl and she's not as laid-back funny, for heaven's sake, she's only 18!

_Go give your best friend back her favorite shoes_

"Sonny, I think your feet are sending you an SOS. They look like they're dying," I stared at the platform heels she was wearing to barely reach my height.

"Please, Chad. If you were a girl, you'd understand…besides, Tawni said they looked cute with my outfit!" She smiled.

"Don't they hurt…just a little?"

She hesitated and gave me a sarcastic, "Maybe."

_Take off your sister's dress, baby it's no use. I like you better when it's not, just pretend._

_Baby you got me, you got me. There's no way to escape._

_Baby you got me, you got me. This time it's more than fate._

"I'm so sorry I've been like, totally ignoring you all week. So Random! has me all stressed out from writing and directing and performing all the sketches this week…I'd have a total meltdown if I was ignored as much as I did to you," Sonny hugged me.

"Uh Sonny…you didn't ignore me… the only difference was you didn't come to lunch all week," I hugged her back.

"Because I was so worried about everything being just right. I would never forgive myself if I messed up that _one time_ they let me direct the show!" She leaned her head onto my shoulder as we walked through the hallways.

"I'll help you more next time, _promise_," I took her pinky and crossed mine with hers and she giggled.

"Thanks…I think…"

_My heart is bumpin' out, no matter what you think_

_Baby you got me, you got me, but that don't change a thing_

_No it's not gonna change. No, no._

"You're absolutely positive?" Sonny asked me about her dress for our first red carpet event to go to together.

"For the millionth time, _you look great_," I laughed at her perfectionist-ness.

"We don't need to match or anything? I don't know how you do this in Hollywood…" She said nervously.

"There is not a single thing I'd change," we exchanged smiles as I kissed her nose.

_Yeah I like the silly jokes that you always tell_

"Chad, what's blue and fluffy?" Sonny randomly asked me while we were watching a Mack Falls rerun. I just looked down at her expecting the answer, "Blue fluff!" she laughed.

"Wow," I said sarcastically.

"Fine…why did the plane crash?"

"Why?"

"The pilot was a loaf of bread!" She laughed again and I couldn't help but laugh at her 5 year old sense of humor, "What did Batman say to Robin before they got in the Batmobile?"

"What?" I smiled to her in advance knowing she was going to giggle again.

"Get in the Batmobile!" She cracked up at her anti-jokes. I laughed too, because that one was actually pretty funny, "Chad, you don't have to act like you think my jokes are amusing."

"Are you kidding?" I looked down at her with a smile.

"No. All of my previous boyfriends were like 'seriously? Shut up!'"

"I think your random jokes are humorous," I pointed to my humorous bone and she giggled again.

_And the way that you smile thinking you're by yourself_

_I like you better when it's not just pretend._

_Yeah I love that you turn red when I whisper in your ear._

I walked up behind Sonny at a luncheon we went to separately, she didn't see me at first because someone was giving an extremely boring speech. I sat down beside her and she grinned, "I don't even know what he's talking about anymore," I whispered into her ear, "And by the way, you look adorable."

She lightly blushed which made me feel warmer inside. God, I love this girl.

_And the way you sing thinking no one can hear._

_I like you better when it's not just pretend._

I walked through the So Random! hallway past Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and I heard an angelic voice from the inside and stopped in my tracks.

Yup. That was _my girl_ singing her heart out all alone. With her beautiful voice. _My girl_.

I stood and listened for a little while more before continuing down the hallway to my destination.

_Baby you got me, you got me. There's no way to escape._

_Baby you got me, you got me. This time it's more than fate._

_My heart is bumpin' out no matter what you think_

_Baby you got me, you got me but that don't change a thing._

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! YOU DARE TOUCH ME AND I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD!" Sonny backed away from my extremely wet self coming into her dressing room after being outside in the rain.

"Come here," I opened my arms for a hug.

"Never!" She attempted to run from me until I caught her by the waist from behind and pulled her in close. But then I did the totally smooth thing and tripped so we fell on the ground laughing, "Chaaaad you're soaking..." She whined still giggling.

"Well, now so are you."

"You suck!" She giggled again hitting me lightly. Our eyes connected for a while just laying on the ground. I felt content with myself having her enclosed in my arms, completely herself, completely relaxed.

_The first time you caught me lookin' was the last time you got away._

_Cause we both, we both know I've seen a you that nobody gets to see._

"Do you know any card games?" I asked Sonny shuffling the deck of cards I was holding in my hand. We were both laying on the floor in my living room with the power out, surrounded by the light of candles I found. Sonny looked at ease in big, black sweatpants and a loose v-neck t-shirt and her sleek black hair in a messy bun.

She giggled, "I know go fish, but that's it."

"Works for me," I continued to shuffle the cards, "So how are things over at Chuckle City?"

"It's getting crazy over there…this is the only night I've had off in 2 weeks. I feel…comedy deprived," she rolled onto her back and massaged her temples.

"Been there, just a warning, it doesn't stop," I placed 5 cards on her face and she giggled again.

"Oh yay," She said sarcastically but for some reason wouldn't stop laughing.

"Feeling giggly?"

"I don't know… I get very giggly around you. You put me on a sugar high I guess," She laughed again, "You're not my drug, you're my bottom of the bag of Frosted Flakes!" Sonny kept the giggling going.

"And _you're_ just plain weird!" I told her and she laughed a little more, "Do you have a 2?"

"GO FISH!" She said.

"Are you lying?"

"…Are you accusing me of lying?" She looked up from her cards and smiled.

"Are you accusing me of accusing you of lying?"

"It depends if you're accusing me of accusing you of accusing me of lying…" She smiled.

"You're _so lucky_ I think your dorkiness is cute," I vaguely saw her smile her biggest grin, which was my favorite.

She flipped her hair, "I have that effect on everyone."

_I see the walls come up when you're feelin' shy_

Sonny and I were at an event for a bunch of my _enemies_, and I'd told her in advance that I was gonna make everyone jealous showing up with her. For some reason, this put some insane pressure on her to be absolutely perfect, not to mention placing her in a room with a bunch of complete strangers that instantly hated her. I noticed an instantaneous change in her normally lively spirit- she became a little bit shy.

Which was weird…cuz she's supposed to be SONNY.

_And I wish that everyday we could say goodnight_

I made sure that every night I called or texted Sonny to wish her a good night. Yeah. Chad Dylan Cooper is _that _deep and _that_ perfect.

_I like you better when you, better when you…_

_Baby you got me, you got me, there's no way to escape._

_Baby you got me, you got me, this time it's more than fate._

_My heart is bumpin' out, no matter what you think._

_Baby you got me, you got me, but that don't change a thing._

"Look at this article my now _ex_-friend sent me from Wisconsin!" Sonny tossed me a _Tween Weekly_ issue with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, ex-friend?"

"Yeah, she read this and decided she didn't want to be my friend anymore," Sonny looked down sadly. I took her hand from where I was sitting on the ground and she was on the infamous leopard print couch in her dressing room. The article was titled, _Sonny Munroe- a changed girl! Why she's no longer a Wisconsin native…_ "She believed the lies the stupid 'reliable sources' feed to these sick, _sick _people!"

I read a little bit into the article and was appalled at the things they were blasting Sonny about, "This is wrong on so many levels."

"Chad," Sonny said softly and I looked up at her tear-filled brown eyes and was heartbroken, "Do you think I've changed?"

"Nah. You're still just as annoying as you were before," I made her laugh.

"No, seriously," She tried to put on a straight face but failed miserably.

"I think the only thing that's changed is that you've got _me_," I acted as arrogant as possible while saying 'me'.

She giggled, "You're no help!"

"And that's exactly the reason you love me," I sat next to her on the couch.

She smiled and looked deep into my eyes, "Yes."

_Baby you got me, you got me, don't let yourself forget._

_My heart is bumpin' out, no matter what you think_

_Baby you got me, you got me, but that don't change a thing._

_No it's not gonna change, no, no._

**THE END! How cute was Chad? Too cute. Gotta love this relationship.**

**-Linz **


End file.
